Buttons Up!
by SenkaHime
Summary: Dimitri experiences a wardrobe malfunction and seeks Rose for help. An unexpected gift was given to Rose as a thank-you.


**TITLE: Buttons Up!**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Dimitri experiences a wardrobe malfunction and seeks Rose for help. An unexpected gift was given to Rose as a thank-you.**

**Pairing: RosexDimitri**

**Type: One-shot fanfic**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

**BUTTONS UP!**

"Aw, shoot." I said as the buttons on my polo shirt popped loose. What rotten timing. The graduation ceremony for the novices will start in an hour and bam! My buttons are all loose. I knew I should have bought a new shirt. But no, I insisted on wearing this particular shirt. It was my favourite because of one reason—Rose gave it to me as a birthday present. A few days before graduation, all mentors with their respective students had a meeting with Alberta for the graduation rites tomorrow.

It feels like it was only yesterday when I brought Rose together with Princess Vasilisa back here at St. Vladimir's Academy. It feels like it was only yesterday when I started her training sessions with me. I feel like it was only yesterday when I realized that I loved her.

It would be hard to let her go, I know that. But for us to be together, we must separate. Rose disagrees with me and she hates this arrangement, but it was the only thing I can think of. If we both become Princess Vasilisa's guardians, I might not be able to concentrate on my job-protect the Princess at all costs. I might end up protecting Rose only. But knowing Rose, she would find a way for me to protect her AND the Princess. I laughed. She might jump in front of the Princess, her best friend, and I? I would jump in front of the both of them.

Knowing that my home economics skills are pitiful, I removed polo shirt and slipped on a simple t-shirt before heading towards Rose's room with my damaged polo shirt on hand. I'm planning on asking her to sew my buttons for me. It's embarrassing, yes, but I've got no other choice. Well, I do, but I'm stubborn that way. Walking my way through the familiar corridors of the academy, I let my mind wander a bit.

I knocked on Rose's door immediately as I reached it. She shouted something inaudible and I heard her angry stomps as she went to answer the door. As she opened the door, I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Liss-" Rose started to shout. But she never got to finish her sentence because her jaw dropped at the same time mine did.

Rose was clearly expecting someone else, Lissa perhaps.

Rose looked like she just stepped out of her shower. She was wet all over and her hair clung to her face. She wore a towel that was too small for her and I can see, ahem, _almost_ everything. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry for bothering your shower, Rose. I'll leave you to it." I said, blushing.

"Um, no it's alright Dimitri. Come in. I'll just throw something on." Rose muttered as she held the door open for me.

I was greeted by the sight of her messy bedroom. Her closet door was open and her clothes were everywhere. I think Rose is having difficulties choosing the right outfit to wear. I sat down on her computer table chair and waited. She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later.

"So comrade, what're you doing here? Couldn't wait to see me?" Rose said teasingly.

I chuckled softly. Leave it to Rose to ease the tension.

"I need your help Rose." I said as I held out the polo shirt to her.

Rose gasped. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing because I was too busy staring at her.

"What did you do to this shirt, Dimitri?" she asked me.

"Well, the buttons popped loose as I was trying to wear the shirt. I plan on wearing that shirt for your graduation." I explained.

Rose stared at me. Her stare was making me feel hot all over. Like always. An awkward silence was in the air.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you could sew the buttons for me. I may be skilled with killing Strigoi but I'm not a badass with sewing." I said jokingly.

Rose laughed. God, I love the sound of her laugh. It sounded like church bells waking you for a good morning.

"Alright comrade. Just sit there and watch as I repair your shirt." Rose said.

I did as she told me and I watched her. She was skilful with her hands. It still amazes me that those same hands are the ones she uses to kill Strigoi. Rose was as gentle as she was vicious. After sewing all the loose buttons, she handed the shirt to me.

"Well go on then, Dimitri. Try it on. So I can see if the buttons will hold. It's your fault in the first place why the buttons popped. You've got such a muscular body." Rose said.

"Okay." I replied.

I took off my shirt and I heard her small gasp. I couldn't help but smile. Pretending to be oblivious to her thorough examination of my body, I slipped on the polo shirt but I did not button it up. I started walking towards her. She backed away a little but she then held her feet. When I came near her, I gently caressed her face. She gently closed her eyes as our skin made contact with each other.

"Mmm." She murmured. I started exploring her face with butterfly kisses on her forehead, her nose and both of her cheeks. I placed one on her lips as well.

"Thank you, Rose." I whispered on her mouth.

"You're welcome, comrade." She replied with her eyes still closed and a small smile on her lips.

I kissed her gently at first but our kiss grew with intensity. She tasted sweet yet spicy at the same time. I placed my hands on her back and pulled her close to me. She responded with a deep groan from her throat. Rose clasped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I lifted her off her feet and she wound her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the wall and we continued kissing. We both explored our mouths with such passion and ferocity that we had to break up for a few minutes to catch our breath. I felt her hot breath on my face and I breathed it in. We both laughed.

"What was that? An early graduation present?" Rose teased as she untangled herself from me.

"Nah. It's not even close." I teased her back, putting her down.

She pecked me on the cheek. "Hmm. I'll be looking forward to your REAL graduation present, Dimitri." She said with eyebrows raised.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Rose was anticipating. Fine. Two can play at that game.

"Alright then. After the ceremony." I grinned.

We kissed one last time and I left her room.


End file.
